This invention relates to the field of web adjusters used to adjust a length of a web or belt. One known pertinent prior art is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,770. It is desirable to provide a connector in combination with a web adjuster configured to engage a length of web at some point along its length. In one aspect an illustrative embodiment comprises a web adjuster portion and a connector portion. The combination web adjuster and connector portions may be combined in a monolithic structure, which may be made of plastic. The combination may also comprise individual adjuster and connector portions that are coupled together by suitable means such as by the use of rivets, melting, adhesives and the like. In addition, all or portions of the illustrative web adjuster device may be manufactured out of any suitable metallic, non-metallic, or composite material by any method of manufacture appropriate for such material.
The connector portion illustratively may comprise a snap hook portion which opens upwardly relative-to the bottom surface of the combination web adjuster device. The snap hook portion may alternatively open downwardly relative to the bottom surface of the combination web adjuster device. In either event, the snap hook portion illustratively may, but need not, comprise a spring or keeper that covers the opening.
The web adjuster portion or assembly may comprise any conventional web adjuster. Illustratively, the web adjuster portion comprises a frame including a web stop and a gripping assembly configured to provide a gripping portion having a gripping surface substantially parallel to the web stop. The web adjuster further includes one or more biasing members acting between the frame and the gripping assembly to capture a web.